sonsofanarchyaplfandomcom-20200214-history
Cliff 'Clutch' Hutch
Cliff "Clutch" Hutch was a local born hang-around that frequents the SAMREN compound and actually works in the Reno Auto Garage. The man hopes to eventually be a Prospect for the Motorcycle Club, and goes out of his way to befriend any of the Brothers, Old Ladies and indeed Sweet-butts that are often found at the yard. He was killed when the van he was driving was forcibly sent into a quarry wall by chasing car driven by Fallon Nordics. Unconscious from the impact, the portly driver never made it out of the van when it exploded. General Description Cliff has wild curly dark brown hair that springs down to his shoulders in a mess of unkempt perfection. His dark brown diamond shaped eyes, wide-eyed and almost angelic in appearance maintains at least a look and appearance of fun and humour. The man's round and rotund face sits on his shoulders covered in either greaser oil or hair, with a heavy stubble sat on his chops. A small scar is visible only when close on the right side of his chin, though is usually hidden behind his grizzly styled beard. His nose is short and round, much like him given his short stature and ample waist size. When not found in denim blue mechanic overalls that he normally wears when working, along with a light brown leather tool-belt that he is rather protective of; then Cliff usually wears blue jeans, black steel-toe boots, white flannel shirt and a brown leather vest. He wears this outfit in respect of SAMREN, and in hope that one day he'll be wearing the black kutte he idolizes from afar instead of the brown vest. Personality Having been dealt a difficult childhood, his mother and father separating when he was a young man, Cliff has become tender-hearted and considerate, always thinking of the well being of others. Some of his insecurities lie in the fact that he feels the need to replace the love not given by his family with the love of his friends and to some degree strangers, this feeling of inadequacy and loneliness have left marks on Cliff that he instantly opens up to people that he has just met, often seen as endearing and disarming. Considerably self-conscious of his looks, Cliff battles against people's first inclinations of him and rarely allows people to get the better of him when it comes to comments about his weight. All though not terribly bright, Cliff is a wealth of knowledge for useless facts about the world, and is quite handy in a garage. Hutch idolizes the men of SAMREN, including the Prospects and has hung around the garage for the best part of a year in hope of being called upon to join. He dreams of being a member of SAMREN, and refuses to give up in this hope. History The child's entry into the life in Nevada was filled and met with joy. His parents happily intoxicated with each other, cradled their newborn son with the love and affection that for so long as a child he would be without. Always the centre of attention, life was peaceful and caring in the small family of three. However that was not to last. Living as a simple family, Cliff's father never once spoke of his former lifestyle. His mother too was filled with nothing but devotion to her child. The joy of another newborn was soon to follow as his mother gave birth to son. Clint was the baby brother Cliff aged four had hoped for and yet his life was already changing at such a pace that the happiness he felt in that tight circle would never again be rekindled. With the arrival of his brother, Cliff was slowly seemingly forgotten. The baby constantly in and out of Hospital it's body too frail to cope with the rigours of life meant his mother and father would only have time for Clint. As a child might do, Cliff would constantly seek the attention and missing affection his parents were supposed to provide, sometimes only finding it when doing things wrong and earning him his father's discipline. The birth and subsequent ill health of the baby would eventually begin to take its toll on the Hutch family. Mary Hutch missing the happiness and joy before she became a mother often began arguing with Al, slandering him for his ineptitude as a man and being able to breed healthy children. Seeking the thrill and intoxication missing from her life, Mary would disappear for days on end without words to her husband or children. Rage and hate soon filled the place where love was once so evident. As Cliff grew older he would watch on helplessly as his mother and father would try to out do the other when it came to the younger of the two sons. Embroiled in spiralling downfall that neither realised they were on, Cliff began to dream of a life far away from his parents, his mind filled with wonder at being able to drive away from their arguments and fierce brutality. Though their anger and shunning of Cliff would now forever be placed on the young child’s psyche, wondering if he was ever truly loved or if he was the product of a mistake his parents wished undone. Hardened on the exterior, Cliff took everything personally and ate to escape his life, forever looking to replace the love he so desperately lost. Adolescence was a long road of difficulty, chastised for his weight, teased for his inabilities by the time Cliff became a young man his parents finally tore apart. Divorcing very quickly, his mother soon returned home with a man that would force Cliff away forever. His father also quickly left, removing himself from his children's life as he took to the road and never kept in touch. Mary soon married the new man in her life, Gary Simmons, a fierce and brutal man that would look at any chance to beat Cliff and pamper his wife. Filled with loathing for his family, Cliff left the family home. Spending a few years moving from garage to garage, it wasn't long till Cliff learned of the legendary tales of the former SAMREN Motorcycle Club. Deciding that was the life he wanted to lead, Cliff first tried his hand at SAMTEC, before travelling back home to Reno, and acquiring a job at the SAMREN garage. Having been there for over a year, most consider him as a hopeless hang-around though handy mechanic; yet Cliff is still hopeful that one day people will look past his exterior and trust in his big heart. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters